The overall objective of the Animal Pathobiology Core is to provide the Center investigators with the ability to utilize animal models in the execution of their proposed research projects as well as establish new animal model for the investigation of the mechanisms involved in the pathogenesis of disease. The Core is a unique and integral part of the translational research development of the Center for Lipidomics and Pathobiology and is the only facility that encompasses a unique compilation of lipid-related animal models. Encompassed in the more than 25 genetically altered mice are knockout strains for 11 sphingolipid metabolizing enzymes, 3 for the sphingolipid receptors, and 4 related to sphingolipid metabolism, as well as 7 transgenic strains for sphingolipid or sphingolipid-related proteins. The Animal Pathobiology Core also obtains and facilitates the creation of novel genetically altered animal models; including generation of gene targeted and deleted animals through coordination with other existing shared resources available at MUSC. These animal models are then housed, bred and backcrossed by the Core to facilitate their use by Center investigators. In addition to animals/models for projects, the Core provides expertise in planning, execution and data interpretation. Finally, the Core provides tutorials and facilitates education of users in various aspects of animal research. Thus, this centralized resource enables Center investigators in the use of equipment, expertise and animal resources making animal research more feasible, accessible and cost effective. By focusing on sphingolipid-related targets and associated pathobiologic processes, the Core is emerging as a key component enabling pre-clinical translational research for Center investigators.